Blown Away
'"Blown Away" '''is the first and premiere episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 157th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 5, 2015. In the premiere episode, Following the destruction of Sawyer Gulch and the revelation of the Torrance Killer, the FBI intervenes and accepts volunteers to aid in the subsequent investigation. Meanwhile, Katherine's fate is revealed. This episode is named after "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood. The Episode SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Agents Cas Redwood and Theo Langdon arrived in the destroyed Sawyer Gulch. Theo stared in disbelief at the wreckage. The charred buildings looked like a picture from a World War II history textbook. "Tragic, isn't it?" a soldier in the national guard said. He kicked a rock with his boot. "How many?" Cas said, "How many casualties?" The soldier frowned, "200 maybe. Most of the residents evacuated to that Boot Hill over beyond that hill. It's what they call their Old Town." "We'll head over there now," Redwood said, "But an FBI team is on its way to the area now. This is far worse than we thought." "That's what that Sheriff keeps telling us," the soldier said, "And that doctor." Theo smiled. "Doctor who?" BOOT HILL The FBI helicopter soared over the wreckage. Theo and Cas leaned out the side to look down. The desolate waste land that was once Sawyer Gulch was depressing. Nothing was left. Nothing much. In the distance, Boot Hill awaited. Theo could make out throngs of people. Among them, Landon. Theo took Cas's hand. "You're cutting off my circulation," Cas said, "Loosen your damn grip." Theo relaxed his hand. But he was still scared. His first confrontation with Landon in years. Theo looked down again. Something glimmered in the wreckage. Silas wiped the dust off his hat. He swung it over his head, appreciating the shade it gave him. The ash clouds from the blast had cleared, exposing the heat of the setting sun. Silas looked down at his clipboard. He was finishing his census. "Anyone else who has NOT registered?" Oliver Winthrop yelled over the chattering survivors. No one came forward. Silas signed his own name and skimmed the side, glad he made numbers next to each name so he wouldn't have to count. 848. Out of 1,109. The list was for the FBI. They would need a list of survivors. The FBI would tell them what to do next. Because Silas had no idea. He was at a complete loss. Silas turned to look at the people who had cracked the case. Landon and Sabrina were sitting quietly. Ophelia and her brother, Ibbi, were chatting with Bryce and Natalie. "Ophelia," Silas said, "How many witnesses from the Torrance murders are still out there? Alive, I mean." Ophelia consulted her brother. "Fifteen," she said, "That we know of." Oliver shivered. "Silas," Oliver said, "Can we talk about what we saw in that cave?" Silas pulled Oliver to one of the dilapidated buildings. "So Katherine killed the sheep to symbolize Cecil's guilt, correct?" Oliver said. "Probably," Silas said. "But what if there's more?" Oliver pressed, "The blood on the wall? Innocence? Who wrote that? Whose blood? We have to get that tested." Oliver pointed to the blood sample on Silas's shirt. Silas nodded. He looked past Oliver to the horizon. The FBI helicopter was landing. "Get Brian," Silas said, gesturing to another deputy, "I want two police with me." Oliver nodded. He called Brian over. They started toward the helicopter. Sabrina, Landon, Ibbi, Ophelia, Bryce, and Natalie stood together as Silas, Oliver, and Brian went to welcome the two FBI agents. Landon gripped Sabrina's hand, drawing in his breath. "What?" Sabrina said. Landon's eyes were locked on the shorter of the two agents. "It's been so long," Landon said, "Since I've seen my brother." "Brother?" Bryce said. Sabrina looked up, surprised. Everyone else was just as shocked. Cas Redwood stood next to Theo in front of the town. They set up a microphone to make speaking easier. "People of Sawyer Gulch," Cas said, "The FBI is launching an extensive investigation into the killings both here and in Torrance, as well as the tragic bombing which was detonated only a few hours ago. We appreciate your future cooperation." "What's going to happen to us?" a woman screamed. Cas raised his hand in an assuring gesture. "We do not expect any of you to stay in Boot Camp." "Boot Hill," Theo corrected. "Those that have family abroad," Cas said, "May choose to leave. The FBI has arranged transportation. However, we have also left an option to stay in the custody of the FBI. Maybe for protection, maybe for information. Whatever your reasons may be, good luck," The national guard began organizing those that wanted to leave into groups, Trucks began to ferry people out. The grand majority wanted to leave, which made perfect sense to Cas. "I'm staying," Landon said. "Me too," Sabrina said. "I'm going to help the FBI," Silas said, "Natalie, you're staying with me." "Yes, Dad," Natalie said, looking down. "Are you all insane?!" Ophelia cried, "You want to stay here? In hell? I'm sure not." "You aren't?" Sabrina said, surprised, "You were so helpful in Sawyer Gulch." "I incriminated the wrong person," Ophelia said, "I'm taking my brother and beating it before we all die." "Um," Bryce said, "Same." Landon and Sabrina dropped their jaws. "You're leaving too?" Landon asked. "Yeah," Bryce said, "I need to get away from here. Remember Christie in a better light. I have things to do, anyway." Bryce didn't wait for a response. He turned and walked toward one of the trucks. Ophelia and Ibbi shrugged and followed. Soon, Boot Hill was almost completely abandoned. Again. Sabrina counted the people who chose to stay behind. It didn't take long. Only eleven people volunteered. Landon Langdon, Natalie and Silas Sterling, Oliver WInthrop, Deputies Brian, Henry, and Sarah, a bodybuilder named Jessie Peck, two teachers named Kelly and Maggie, and Sabrina herself. "I don't think we've met," Sabrina said to Kelly and Maggie, "I'm Sabrina." "It's good to see you again," Landon said to them. The women smiled. "We just want to help," Kelly said. Landon turned to Sabrina. "Kelly and Maggie work at Huckleberry High. They're married." "Oh!" Sabrina said, "Congratulations!" "Thank you," Maggie said. "Why did you want to stay?" Sabrina asked. "Oh," Kelly said, "Our son...Michael...died from leukemia a few years back. And he loved this town. He loved us. And his death was unfair. Like this. Like these killings..." "We can't let something like that happen again," Maggie said. "The only thing necessary in the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," Landon said. Maggie and Kelly smiled. "Thanks for staying, Jessie," Oliver said. Jessie shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'm not going to stay with my sister in Utica. I'd rather stay in purgatory than in Satan's apartment." Oliver laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "What's going to happen next?" Deputy Henry Robertson asked. "They'll probably interrogate us," Deputy Sarah Wilkes said. "Great," Henry said. "Attention!" the taller of the two agents announced, "Our volunteers are to board this bus. You'll be taken to a nearby town for lodging." "What town?" Sarah asked, "Torrance?" The agent grinned. "It's called Love." LOVE, ARIZONA Love, Arizona was quaint. The citizens smiled sympathetically as the bus rolled by. The FBI had apparently bought-out the renowned Scorpion Trail Resort. The bus parked in the back, by the employee entrance and everyone started to unload. "Do we get a room together?" Landon asked Sabrina. She giggled. Inside the lobby, Cas and Theo stopped in front of a crowd of other people. A man with ashen hair stood on a chair. "Good evening," he said, "My name is Samuel Grave; I'm the Director of the Torrance Case. We have rooms set up for each of you, so you won't have to share. The hotel is perfectly willing to accommodate any needs you have." He cleared his throat. "Redwood and Langdon," he continued, "You have already met. They are your designated contacts. Please see them if you have any questions or complaints. But remember that this is an FBI investigation, not a vacation to the Arizona desert. We expect your full cooperation." Samuel Grave gestured behind him. "These are the other FBI agents assigned to the case. They wear name badges, so I won't introduce them individually. You are not to bother them with questions or complaints. Like I said, that is for Redwood and Langdon." "Excuse me," Silas said, "What do you want us to do?" Samuel Grave seemed confused. "I want you to relax, Sheriff," he said, "Your service was appreciated, but is now complete." "Wait, what?" Brian said, "I thought we came here to help." "Yes," Grave said, "If we need answers, you'll be the first we ask." "So we're stuck inside this hotel?" Sabrina snapped. Grave lowered his eyebrows. "No," he said, "There's an outdoor pool." "Wonderful," Jessie said, "We better hope something interesting happens or else I'm going to hang myself on Night One." SAWYER ISLAND "Found him." "Copy that." The soldier moved the rock to reveal the rest of the corpse. Devereaux's eyes were still open. The soldier closed them before lifting the body. In the town square, the body was loaded onto a truck to be brought to Love. The soldiers walked right by a glimmering red box. The initials KED were engraved on the lid. SCORPION TRAIL RESORT Grave beckoned to Redwood and Langdon to sit. The makeshift office in the hotel was surprisingly comfortable. Grave might go as far as to say it was the most comfortable makeshift office in his career. "We found Austin Devereaux's body," he said, "Shortly before the volunteers entered the hotel. He is being transported now." "So...dead?" Langdon asked. "Confirmed," Grave said. He leaned back in his chair. "One of you," Grave said, "Should inform the Devereaux children. They're in the Philippines with a guardian family of sorts. They are aged 8 through 12, four of them total. And unless Katherine Devereaux is found, they're orphans." STEEL ROOM Katherine opened her eyes. It was dark. Soon, her eyes adjusted. She was in a steel room. She scrambled to her feet. Her left arm was numb. An enormous iron door was across from her. She ran to it, screaming. She pounded her right fist on the door until it bled out. She didn't stop screaming. No one came. OUTSIDE Outside the steel room, the town of Torrance, Arizona, stood silent. No one walked the streets. No one occupied the homes. Everyone was gone. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Nearly 300 Sawyer Gulch residents died as a result of the bombings in "Sin." Eleven people volunteered to help the FBI. They comprise the cast for this season. This episode marked the exits of Bryce, Ophelia, and Ibbi. Katherine is imprisoned in a bank vault in Torrance. References Sawyer Gulch was compared to a World War II photograph. Trivia *Producers originally thought that Kelly and Maggie Tramway were the first lesbians in the Series History. Fans remiinded them of Charlene and Nana from "The Night to Remember." *The Scorpion Trail Resort is a reference to the Salamander Resort and Spa, the workplace of the producer. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes Category:Premieres